It is known to use polymer compositions to manufacture all kinds of articles, such as footwear soles, for example. Copolymers comprising polyamide blocks and polyether blocks are particularly advantageous in applications of this type. However, they exhibit a relatively high cost and the impact strength is sometimes too low.
It is also known to use these copolymers comprising polyamide blocks and polyether blocks as a blend with other polymers.
For example, the documents EP 0 787 761 and EP 0 787 771 describe quaternary compositions based on polyamide, on copolymer comprising polyamide blocks and polyether blocks, on polyolefin and on functionalized polyolefin. However, these compositions still exhibit an impact strength which can be too low.
The document US 2013/0172484 teaches a composition comprising a polyamide, a copolymer comprising polyamide blocks and polyether blocks, a functionalized ethylene/olefin copolymer and a functionalized ethylene/propylene copolymer.
Furthermore, the document EP 0 564 338 teaches a composition based on polyamide resin and comprising at least one ethylene polymer having unsaturated epoxide-derived units.
There exists a need to develop a polymer composition which exhibits a high impact strength and which is simple to process.